Nueva Rutina
by sususuny
Summary: Una vez un poco, un poco más a la siguiente ... Un OneShot más de como Vegeta y Bulma se juntan, sin mucho "que ocurre para que pase" y mucho "eso pasa" para decirlo de alguna manera. advertencia Lemon, Smut y sus derivados.


12:40 am y ella estaba expectante a lo que ya se estaba volviendo una rutina. Todas las noches aproximadamente a la una de la mañana acontecía, el llegaba a través de la ventana y sin mucho preámbulo posaba sus manos sobre ella, y esta se entregaba a la pasión.

La primera vez había sido hace dos semanas, ella había estado en la misma posición que ahora; boca abajo abrazando su almohada intentando dormir pero sintiéndose derrotada por el insomnio. Entonces le sintió de pie junto a su cama. En un principio le asustó, parecía una estatua hecha de bronce, pero era la oscuridad la que no le permitió ver lo que estaba frente a ella, luego de un momento lo pudo ver, los ojos fieros, la respiración agitada, esos músculos tensos y esos labios partidos que dejaban escapar su aliento.

Recuerda haberle preguntado si algo pasaba y él solo había respondido un entrecortado "Bulma yo..." y extendido su mano para tocar su mejilla, al sentir el calor de su piel en su rostro ella no pudo evitar imaginar que se sentiría esa sensación en toda su piel.

El primer beso había sido la noche siguiente, Bulma no había esperado volver a verle así, pero le alegraba, estaba sola y peor aún se sentía sola y muy dentro de ella deseaba que el regresara pues, de algún modo egoísta que este hombre apático y alienigena mostrará interés por ella alimentaba su ego. Cuando llegó por su ventana repitió las mismas acciones que la noche anterior, sólo que está vez no habló y fue ella quien estiró su mano para ofrecerle que la acompañará en su cama.

Ella lo había besado primero y había sido un pequeño toque de labios que había enviado electricidad por todo su cuerpo. El segundo había estado a cargo de él y no había sido casto, si no que sediento y salvaje, inmediatamente había demandado entrada en su boca mordiendo los labios de la mujer y lamiendo su labio superior. Ella se demoro un poco en reaccionar, no esperaba que él fuera tan frontal con sus deseos (Aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien tenía mucho sentido que actuara así, siembre enfrentando sus batallas de frente) pero reaccionó finalmente, dejando pasar esa lengua tantas veces venenosa y sintiendo como era suave y áspera contra la suya, esa misma lengua se dedicó a pasar por su cuello y su clavícula e incluso delineando el contorno del rostro de ella. Mientras esas manos asesinas recorrían cada curva de su cuerpo jugando con los límites de la descencia, pasándose un poquito, haciéndola temblar y retirándose dejandola jadeante y sonrosada.

La primera vez que la había hecho acabar había sido con sus dedos, habia sido a la semana que esto había comenzado y estaban sentados en el respaldo de la cama de ella. El la tenía sobre sus piernas y ella solo llevaba una delgada polera de algodón y sus pantaletas, esperando que tomara la falta de ropa como una pista. Y el lo hizo, la acarició por sobre la delgada tela de encaje y ella sintió la misma electricidad que con su primer beso, el siguió tocando ahí sintiendo como se acumulaba la humedad mientras besaba su boca, su cuello, sus pechos por sobre la delgada polera que se humedecida donde fuera que él posara su lengua, dejando frío en cada lugar donde antes había estado posada su ardiente lengua.

En un momento de un tirón rajó el frente de la delgada polera y hundió su rostro entre los pechos de la muje. Ya antes había empezado a murmurar una que otra palabra, pero esta vez ella sí había logrado entender que había dicho, había dicho "hermosa". El pos su lado centró su interés en lamer lentamente uno de los rosados pezones de la mujer hundiendo su mano por debajo de su ropa interior. Una exhalación escapó de los labios de ella cuando sintió los ásperos y gruesos dedos pasando por los dobleces de su clítoris haciéndola estremecer y luego haciendo pequeños círculos por sobre esos labios que hinchados y llenos de jugos daban prueba de cuán excitada se sentía.

Partió haciendo círculos lentos con sus dedos, pero cada vez que ella pedía un poco más aumentaba la velocidad y la presión sobre su centro, solo le tomó unos minutos para hacerla acabar dando un grito con su nombre, con los pechos al aire, el cabello despeinado y la mirada del guerrero fija en sus ojos.

Cuando la mujer bajó de su orgasmo él la beso y dejándola en su cama se retiró por la noche.

La primera vez que ella lo había hecho acabar también fue la primera vez que lo oyó maldecir entre jadeos y nombres de deidades. Estaban besándose como antes, pero esta vez ella fue la que lo comenzó a recorrerlo con su boca, dándose el gusto de sentir contra sus labios como su manzana de adán subía y bajaba bajo la piel de su cuello, como ehxaló cuando raspaba sus pezones con sus dientes para luego lamer y soplar el mismo lugar haciendo que ese pecho increíblemente esculpido subiera y bajara sin ritmo ni control.

Cuando expuso su erección y vio por primera vez su miembro, se tomó un rato para admirar la tarea a la que se enfrentaba y no pudo evitar decirle con una sonrisa que traslucía admiración "Eres grande, sabes" lo que le gano la respuesta de "Mujer vulgar" ella soltó una corta risita y se enfrentó a su labor poniendo la gruesa punta de la verga en su boca y chupando fuerte, ahí fue cuando lo oyó "No Kami, mierda, no hag... Ahhh" pero no hizo nada para detenerla.

Antes de acabar puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la mujer para advertirle lo que venía, pero esta solo hundió más el miembro en su boca, permitiendo que su semilla pasara directo por su garganta.

Cabe en más decir que a la noche siguiente el hizo lo mismo por ella, lo que no cabe de más decir es que el se estaba volviendo cada vez más impaciente, y al llegar apenas ponía sus manos sobre su piel rompía lo que fuere que llevara puesto ella esa noche. Por eso es que esta vez le esperaba desnuda, boca abajo sobre la cama.

El tibio aire de la noche la acompañaba y sabiendo que el llevaría pronto comenzó a se sentir como su cuerpo se estaba preparando, de cómo sólo la expectativa de que apareciera la estaba excitando.

Tal vez no debería sentirse así, al final del día el era una destructor de planetas, un asesino a sangre fría que casi destruyó su propio planeta y asesinó a gente que ella consideraba sus amigos e incluso más.

Pero cuando sintió esas manos manchadas de sangre subir por sus muslos perdonó su pasado y cuando esos crueles dedos llegaron al los sensibles labios entre sus piernas comenzó a olvidar todo lo hecho y cuando sintió que la otra mano la había fijado por las muñecas a la cama y mientras que con la otra pasaba los dedos de arriba abajo por la flor de su centro diciendo "¿Me esperabas o estas así de mojada por otro?" ella solo reacciono levantando el trasero lo más que pudo manteniendo los pechos pegados a la cama y gimiendo "Estaba pensando en ti, mi príncipe" respuesta que le ganó que dejara ir sus muñecas y la girara para poder ponerse el entre las blancas piernas de ella.

Así, estando frente a frente, comenzó a besarla mientras frotaba su ya evidente erección contra el centro húmedo y desnudo de la mujer y ella sentía la tela pasar y absorber la humedad de su excitation, pero eso no bajaba el calor que sentía, ni evitaba controlar el deseo que le provocaba el sentir el peso de ese magnífico hombre sobre ella, rozando justo ese punto que la hacia estremecer.

Momentos pasaron de apasionados besos y exquisita estimulacion, pero Bulma quería más "Quiero... Quitatelos" dijo tirando de la tela de los pantalones del guerrero y este lo hizo, pero solo posó su miembro sobre los labios hinchados de la mujer y continuo con la dulce tortura. Frotando el centro de placer de ella, lubricando su falo con sus jugos.

"No" se quejó ella en una exhalación "Métela... Vegeta vamos". En la cabeza del sayan esto era extasis, esta mujer, esta hermosa mujer le estaba rogando que la penetrara y por más que quisiera hacerla rogar más, el tampoco tenía tanto autocontrol como para privarse de tal placer.

Solo para darse un gusto el guerrero movió estratégicamente las cadenas, acto que hizo a la mujer gemir su nombre y luego tomó su hinchado pene en su mano y se alineó con la pequeña entrada de la mujer "Va a entrar?" dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, ella por su parte solo asintió con la cabeza con desesperación. El avanzo un poco dentro del cuerpo de ella solo metiendo la cabeza de su pene, Bulma se retorcido ante la instrucción, era grueso y ardía un poco.

"Estas apretada mujer" dijo él entre sus dientes, adentrándose un poco más "¿Que tu raza es tan indigna que ni apropiado placer pueden dar a sus mujeres?" aun no entraba por completo, pero ya había comenzado a hacer un pequeño vaivén con sus cadenas, besandole los pechos mientras sentía los dedos de la mujer acariciar su cuello y hombros.

Cuando noto que la respiración de ella se normalizaba la miro a los ojos, a lo que ella asintió entendiendo que estaba preocupado por su estado. Bulma estaba lista, había logrado relajar sus paredes vaginales y había estado lo suficientemente excitada como para estar suficientemente lubricada como para tomar tal envergadura, aun así había costado un poco.

El terminó de penetrarla de a poco, hundiéndose más profundamente cada vez que avanzaba, hasta llegar al fondo y sentir como ella gritaba de placer al sentirse invadida por completo.

Así enterrado dentro de ella se acomodo para lo que venía, Apoyó las manos a cada lado su torso y ella por su parte envolvió sus blancas piernas alrededor de sus caderas y se afirmó de los amplios hombros del sayan.

Así comenzó a azotarla, él ya no daba más, había aguantado por el bien de ella, pero ahora el control le abandonaba, sentía deliciosa la fricción de los músculos a más no dar de la pequeña apertura de la frágil mujer fijada bajo su cuerpo.

Tampoco ella podía creer lo que sentía, su vagina estaba en éxtasis de sobre estimulacion, sentía que no había parte dentro de ella que no fuera acariciada por el grueso miembro de Vegeta, nada se comparaba a la sensación de tener tanto poder sobre su cuerpo y lo mejor era ese violento golpe que sentía cada vez que él se hundía en ella y la hacía rebotar en la cama, haciendo a sus pechos saltar de un lado al otro.

El movimiento y la fricción se estaban acumulando, expandiéndose desde sus sexos hacia todo sus cuerpos, Bulma se sentía al borde del orgasmo y su voz comenzó a fallar, convirtiéndose en un sonido rasposo que más que nada era el aire que entraba y salía por su garganta "Vegeta voy a... Aah" gimió y luego de unas pocas embestidas más y ella se fue temblando, con los pies en punta y los ojos en blanco. Unos momentos luego él le siguió con un rugido animal y aún moviéndose lentamente dentro de ella, sacándole la última gota posible a su propio orgasmo.

Cuando él abandonó su cuerpo no hizo contacto visual con ella, se sentó en el borde de la cama y comenzó a buscar su ropa que había sido descartada sin cuidado, se vistió y se encaminó a la misma ventana por la que entró a la habitación. Nunca habían hablado al final de sus encuentros, nunca hablaban mucho durante tampoco y hoy no iban a comenzar, para eso tenían tiempo o por lo menos unos dos años antes que llegaran los Androides.


End file.
